Plus One Cullen
by Vicky Carlie Cullen
Summary: O que acontece quando uma menina de 13 anos é transformada por Alice e adotada por Bella e Edward? Leia e descubra o novo rumo que teve a vida de Marina, a mais nova Cullen.
1. No Hospital

**"Que exagero! Não sei pra que tanto escandalo por causa de uma simples gripe."-gritava uma mãe do lado de fora.**

**Bom... até uma semana atrás eu pensava assim, agora nem tanto.**

**Estou no hospital, com a "simples gripe" que já matou milhares de pessoas. Não tenho certeza se irei sobreviver. De qualquer jeito, não faria muita falta... meus pais morreram ano passado, e eu não tenho mais família. O último parente que eu tinha vivo morreu com essa "simples gripe" há quatro dias; a irmã da minha tia.**

**Sim, eu sinto falta dela... mas... já que eu também irei morrer, acho que é melhor assim, já que ninguém precisará sofrer com a minha ida. Aliás, com quem eu ficaria, se melhorasse? Talvez com algum amigo da minha 'antiga' família... de qualquer jeito, morrer seria mais fácil...**

**Apesar disso, gostaria de ter alguém aqui me alegrando e me apoiando dizendo que eu vou ficar boa... ficar sozinho não é muito agradável...**

**-Olá, Marina. - disse, um homem loiro, com pele extremamente 'branca' - Sou seu novo médico.**

**-Ah.. - foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer. Pensar era mais fácil e menos cansativo do que falar.**

**-Devem ter avisado a você que eu viria. - ele disse, com um sorriso.**

**-Sim, avisaram. - eu disse, num sussurro.**

**Ele fez os exames de rotina.**

**-Já volto, ok? Tente não se desgastar.**

**Ele saiu de meu quarto, e quando a enfermeira apareceu, ele parou-a na porta e perguntou:**

**-Onde está o responsável dela? - ele perguntou.**

**-Não lhe contaram? Todos eles já morreram; a tia, a única que estava viva, morreu a quatro dias também com a gripe.**

**-Coitada...**

**-Sim, é realmente trágico.**

**-E então, como está sentindo? - a enfermeira perguntou.**

**-O mesmo de sempre. - eu sussurrei.**

**-Você se importaria de nos deixar a sós um segundo? - perguntou o médico.**

**-Sem problema. Qualquer coisa me chamem, ok? - ela disse, saindo.**

**Ele puxou a cadeira onde minha mãe deveria estar e se sentou perto de mim.**

**-Soube sobre a sua família... - ele disse - E quero que você saiba que pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa... pense em mim como o seu.. segundo pai... - ele sorriu.**

**-Obrigada. - eu sorri.**

**-Esqueci de falar, meu nome é Carlisle Cullen.**

**Eu sorri.**

**Desde quando minha tia partiu ninguém se importou comigo tanto quanto ele.**

**O telefone dele então tocou.**

**-Ah, você me dá licença durante um segundo? - ele disse, olhando o número.**

**Eu balancei a cabeça.**

**Ele andou até a porta e saiu.**

**Voltei a ficar sozinha... já estava até me acostumando. Será que quando eu morrer vou reencontrar todos aqueles que eu sentia falta?**

**Resolvi assistir um pouco de TV, era uma das únicas coisas que eu conseguia fazer sem cansar, outra coisa era ler.**

**Estava no início de 'Quatro Amigas e um Jeans Viajante 2', eu já havia visto o 1 com minha mãe, e havia gostado muito.**

**O filme me prendeu e as duas horas se passaram rapidamente.**

**Até que Carlisle apareceu na porta.**

**-Marina? - ele disse, com um sorriso.**

**-Sim? - eu disse, um pouco mais alto que um sussurro.**

**-Eu acho que ficar sozinho não é muito divertido, então, trouxe a minha filha para lhe fazer companhia.**

**Uma garota, adolescente, não muito alta, de cabelo curto e castanho e extremamente bonita apareceu na porta.**

**-Oi, Marina! - ela disse, com um sorriso - Sou Alice.**

**-Não seria meio... arriscado ela ficar aqui? Poderia pegar a gripe. - eu disse.**

**-Não se preocupe... Alice é... praticamente imune... não fica doente há muito tempo.**

**-É... não pense nisso. - ela disse, sentando-se na cadeira perto de mim - Vamos nos divertir.**

**-OK, obrigada. - eu disse.**

**-De nada. - Carlisle disse, e saiu da sala.**

**-E então, o que quer fazer? - ela perguntou.**

**-Não tenho muitas opções. - eu disse, baixo.**

**-É claro... mas... podemos sempre achar uma coisa divertida para fazermos... hmm... - ela olhou em volta - Quer pintar as unhas?**

**-Adoraria. - eu sorri.**

**Essa era uma das coisas que eu fazia com minha tia, e com minha mãe.**

**Alice abriu sua bolsa e de lá tirou sete cores diferentes de esmalte.**

**-Nossa! - eu disse.**

**-Sempre estou preparada. - ela sorriu - Qual você quer?**

**-Esse daqui. - eu apontei.**

**Divertimo-nos muito. Depois que terminamos, conversamos, assistimos filmes...**

**Alice era muito legal... com certeza a melhor irmã que alguém poderia ter... Será que alguém tinha essa sorte?**

**-Alice... - eu comecei.**

**-Diga. - ela sorriu.**

**-Você tem algum irmão?**

**-Sim, tenho cinco.**

**-Cinco? - nossa... como existiam pessoas sortudas nesse mundo.**

**-Sim... Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie e Bella. Todos somos adotados. - ela disse.**

**Agora fazia mais sentido... Carlisle era realmente jovem demais para ter uma filha adolescente.**

**-Nossa... eles tem muita sorte de ter uma irmã tão legal. - eu disse.**

**-Você tinha irmãos?**

**-Tinha uma irmã... mais nova... que morreu junto com meus pais.**

**-Ah... eu sinto muito.**

**-Eu sei que eles estão em um lugar melhor. O lugar para onde eu vou em breve.**

**-Como? Você acha que vai morrer? - ela exclamou.**

**-Acho... não tenho tantas esperanças... além do mais, com quem eu ficaria se sobrevivesse? Não tenho ninguém.**

**Alice me abraçou. Nossa, ela estava fria.**

**-Você não pode pensar assim. Você não vai morrer!**

**Pensei durante um segundo na possibilidade de não morrer... como eu queria que meus pais estivessem aqui... Uma saudade repentina me atingiu.**

**-Alice... - eu disse, com uma voz meio trêmula - Você sente falta da sua família?**

**-Não me lembro muito deles... já faz muito tempo que estou com Carlisle... mas é claro que sinto saudades...**

**-O que aconteceu?**

**-Bom... eu... mudei... é uma longa história... e... bom, não podia ficar com meus pais... nem com a minha irmã... então, Carlisle me encontrou e me adotou.**

**-Você... mudou? - eu perguntei - Não entendi.**

**-Eu... mudei... é o que você precisa saber... Seria arriscado ficar com eles...**

**Ainda não havia entendido... mas...**

**O resto do dia passou rapidamente.**

**-Olha a hora, - disse Alice, olhando o relógio - está na hora de você dormir.**

**-Não... não estou com sono...**

**-Sim, você está... e dormir vai ajudá-la a se recuperar mais rápido.**

**-Não quero dormir... toda vez que eu fecho os olhos eu perco alguém ou alguma coisa... não vou deixar isso acontecer desta vez.**

**-Não vai acontecer. - ela disse, comovida - Estarei aqui quando você acordar.**

**-Promete?**

**-Prometo. - ela sorriu.**

**Apagou as luzes e segurou a minha mão até eu dormir.**

**Mas eu demorei muito tempo para acordar... mesmo sonhando eu estava ciente de que alguma coisa estava errada comigo.**

**Por mais que tentava não conseguia acordar; o que estava acontecendo?**

**Depois de um tempo, mesmo sem conseguir abrir os olhos ou me mexer, comecei a ouvir coisas.**

**"Carlisle?" uma voz perguntou, parecia a de Alice.**

**"Ela piorou, muito. Não tenho certeza se ela vai..."**

**"Nem pense nisso!" ela interrompeu. "Prometi a ela que nada aconteceria quando ela dormisse... Você não entende o tanto que ela precisa acordar!"**

**"Alice... não posso fazer nada agora... é só esperar"**

**Ouvi Alice arrastar a cadeira até bem perto de onde eu estava sentada, e pude sentir quando sua mão gelada pegou a minha. Depois disso, apaguei novamente.**

**Será que eu morri?**

**Tentava procurar algum sinal que me provaria o contrário... mas... nada.**

**Sim... acho que sim.**

**"Pai? Mãe?" me ouvi falar.**

**De repente senti que meus olhos estava fechados e tentei abri-los.**

**Eles estavam mais pesados do que de costume, mas, com muito esforço, consegui.**

**A imagem estava embassada, mas foi ganhando foco a medida que eu piscava.**

**Encontrei Alice e Carlisle olhando diretamente para mim.**

**-Marina? - ela perguntou, baixo.**

**Tentei falar, mas não consegui, só o que saiu foi um sussurro leve.**

**-Oi. O que está acontecendo comigo?**

**-Seu estado está muito instável. - Carlisle disse.**

**-Alice, não te disse que isso iria acontecer? - disse, em outro sussuro.**

**-Não vai acontecer. - ela disse, como se estivesse chorando, e me abraçou.**

**-Tente não se desgastar... vou fazer uns exames. - Carlisle disse.**

**Os exames foram feitos e, quando Carlisle saiu da sala, me esforcei para manter meus olhos abertos, por Alice.**

**-Alice... - eu sussurrei, enquanto ainda lutava contra meus olhos - quero que você saiba que você me divertiu de um jeito que não me divertia a muito tempo... E caso alguma coisa aconteça e eu não acordar mais, quero que você saiba que você foi como uma irmã para mim nesses dois dias... E eu gostaria muito de ter mais tempo para passar com você.  
Ela sorriu.  
-Se você pudesse escolher.... ficaria comigo? Mesmo que tivesse que passar por algumas coisas para isso? -ela perguntou.  
-Claro... - eu sorri, levemente.  
Não consegui controlar meus olhos durante muito tempo... e logo depois caí na inconsciência.**


	2. Transformação

**Quando voltei a "consciência" precebi a dor que eu sentia. Meu corpo queimava, eu não conseguia abrir os olhos, mas sabia que eu estava gritando, ou pelo menos tentando gritar, pois não ouvia nada, nem minha isso o dia inteiro: dor, dor e mais dor! O que será que estava acontecendo? Será que desta vez eu realmente estava morrendo?**

**De repente, ao meio de todo o tempo esperando algo diferente acontecer, a dor começou a cessar. Não sei como aconteceu, mas começou a cessar e eu comecei a ouvir algumas vozes familiares. Alice,Carlisle e uma outra que eu não reconheci. Depois de umas..., não sei quanto tempo, mas aposto umas duas que se ouvia a voz deles, eu não estava morta, esperava que não. **

**Outra coisa me chamou atenção: agora tudo o que acontecia, mesmo de olhos fechados, eu conseguia perceber. Não havia uma coisa que acontecesse naquele lugar que eu não capitasse. Foi muito estranho, porque apesar de ser uma menina normal, eu nunca fui tão perceptiva.**

**Depois de alguns minutos tentei abrir os olhos e ver o que acontecia á minha volta. Fui abrindo devagar e vi Alice ao meu lado, Carlisle mexendo nas máquinas e um outro ser que era parecido com eles dois, mas que eu nunca havia visto. Ele era muito bonito. Olhos dourados, cabelo da mesma cor e meio desgranhado, mas um desgranhado muito lindo. Ele era simplesmente a perfeição em pessoa. Talvez eu esteja exagerando um pouco, peraí...NÃO, eu não estou exagerando, ele realmente era perfeito! **

**Quando Alice percebeu que eu havia aberto os olhos ela logo chamou Carlisle:**

**-Marina, está tudo bem? Como se sente?**

**-Ah... Eu...acho que me sinto bem...-disse em um sussuro.**

**-Você está dolorida?-disse Carlisle.**

**-Não.-respondi.**

**-Que ótimo.-ele virou-se para Alice. Você fez um ótimo trabalho , pode explicar para Marina o que está acontecendo?(Vou confessar que me confundi com a frase "Você fez um ótimo trabalho Alice.")**

**Ah! Edward era o nome da perfeição encostada na parede. Ele se desencostou com um soriso perfeito e veio em minha direção. Não sei como mas parecia que eu estava suando, mas nada aconteceu.**

**-Marina, não?-disse ele**

**-S-Sim.-respondi baixo.**

**-Marina, você provavelmente sentiu uma dor muito forte, estou certo?**

**-Sim.-respondi**

**-Por mais estarnho e impossível que seja, por favor, acredite em mim.**

**-C-Claro.-sussurei.**

**-Eu, Carlisle, Alice, nossos outros irmãos e Esme, nossa "mãe", somos um grupo de...**_**vampiros**_**.**

**-Aham.-respondi,eu depois me toquei que era meio absurdo, mas ele parecia ter um poder de convencer todos.**

**-Prosseguindo,-ele disse com uma cara de estranhamento á minha concordância-O seu risco de morrer era muito grande, então Alice ficou aflita e... te... transformou.**

**Eu sorri virando-me para Alice e sussurei um "obrigada". Ela fez uma careta estranhando meu agradecimento.**

**-Bem, agora você é uma de nós Marina. Ou melhor: Marina Cullen.-disse Carlisle. **

**-O que? Vocês me adotaram?-disse aibda olhando para Alice, que confirmou com a cabeça. Obrigada!-falei novamente.**

**Depois de esclarecer muitas coisas e, a maioria delas me deu medo, outras engraçadas, mas todas me deram curiosidade. Alice disse que ia contar uma outra coisa que eu iria amar:**

**-Marina, alguns vampiros tem habilidades quando humanos e podem adiquir-i-las como poderes quando se tornam vampiros, e também ficam bem mais fortes.**

**-Wow! Isso deve ser legal!- eu disse. Aposto que você tem um Alice!**

**-Apostou certo!-disse ela sorridente. Eu vejo o futuro, mas depende das decisóes que cada um toma.**

**-Nossa! Isso sim é legal! Você conhece mais alguém com poderes?**

**-Sim. O Edward ali lê mentes.- disse ela apontando para Edward.**

**Opa! Gelei. Ele lê mentes? Pensei: Não sabia, não me culpe por meus pensamentos indecentes!". Ele acentiu. Se eu ainda fosse humana, coraria até virar um pimentã que talvez ser vampira não fosse tão difícil como eu pensei.**

**- Quem mais tem poderes?- perguntei.**

**- O Jazz, meu amorzinho, meche com os sentimentos das pessoas. A Bella, vida do Edward, consegue fazer um escudo que pode se espandir o quanto ela quiser. E Nessie, filha do Edward e da Bella, sua irmã agora, com o toque mostra à pessoa o que ela está pensando.**

**-Nossa, acho que ser vampira não é tão ruim sabe...**

**-Você tem razão, mas o Edward terá que ensiná-la á caçar.-disse Carlisle. Temos que ligar para Eleazar e pedir para ele fazer uma visitinha para nossa família, e identificar se Marina tem algum poder, não acham?**

**-Claro! Não podemos deixar que aconteça com Marina o que aconteceu com Bella.**

**-O que aconteceu com a Bella?-perguntei. Quer dizer, mamãe.**

**-Ela só descobriu o próprio poder quando Eleazar foi em nossa casa e nos contou por acaso.-respondeu Alice.**

**-Hum. Bom, gostaria de saber o meu poder, se eu tiver um, o mais rápido possível...-eu disse.**

**-É claro!! Não vamos deixar isso para muito depois...**

**Eles todos eram muito legais comigo, me explicaram tudo o que eu devia saber. Sobre os Volturi, sobre os outros Clãs de vampiros. Sobre os meus tios Jasper(Jazz) e Emmett(Emm), minhas tias Rose e Alice(que eu já conhecia), minha mamãe Bella e minha irmã Nessie. Pareciam muito legais, eu acho que eu vou gostar deles.**


	3. Apresentações

Depois de dois dias longe de minha irmã e caçando quase todos os dias, eu consegui vê-l a pela primeira era muito bonita, parecia muito com a mamã de ter apenas alguns anos, aparentava bem mais que isso. Após conhecer minha irmã, passei a morar na casa dos Cullens, quer dizer, a da minha família que agora também é minha.

A primeira vez que os vi foi bem diferente do que eu pensava que seria, todos me esperavam na sala clara e ampla, muito bonita:

-Pessoal , essa é a Marina, nova integrante da família Cullen-disse Carlisle, quer dizer, vovô.

-Oi pessoal.- eu disse

-Olá Marina.-todos responderam

-Esse-disse vovô-é o..

-Espera! -interrompi-o. Posso tentar adivinhar? Não parece muito difícil.

-Claro.-disse papai

-Hmm...Você deve ser tio Emmett.-eu disse apontando para um homem grande e forte.

-Boa! Bem-Vinda a família!-disse titio, me abraçando e rindo.

Bem , o que papai disse é verdade: Tio Emmett parece um urso abraçando.

-Você deve ser... a tia Rose!- exclamei olhando para uma moça bonita e loira, muito chick também.

-Acertou.-disse titia Rose. Você gosta de compras?

-Rose, você não vai levá-la ao shopping!Não torture-a!-disse outro homem loiro.

-Você deve ser tio Jasper, não é?- eu disse me destraindo da pergunta de tia Rose.

-Sim ,sou tio Jasper, prazer. Percebo que você adivinha bem, né?

-Bem...na verdade, Tia Alice me falou sobre cada um de vocês.

-É, imaginei que sua tia não conseguiria ficar quieta-disse titio Jasper

-Hey! Olha o que você fala hein?- reclamou tia Alice

-EI, EI, EI, EI, EI, EI , EI!! Estou interrompendo pois minha pergunta sobre _compras _é MUITO mais importante!!-gritou Rose. Bom ,Marina... Você gosta de compras?

-Hmm...Pra falar a verdade, eu sou mais o estilo da mamãe, bem básico. Mas se o que papai falou é verdade, você e tia Alice irão me arrastar pro o shopping mesmo assim,né?

-É sim!Você, sua mãe e sua irmâ vão se transformar após a próxima ida ao shopping conosco.-animou-se tia Alice

Vi mamãe e Nessie revirarem os olhos e ri baixo.

Olhei para Nessie e depois para papai.

-Pai...é...será que eu...poderia, ... abraçar a Nessie?

Todos se entreolharam e após um minuto, vovô que me respondeu:

-Claro. Você passou mais que 5 minutos perto de Nessie sem nenhuma reação.

-Obrigada vovô.-respondi

Fui em direção à Nessie e abracei-a .

'Seu cheiro é tão bom.'-pensei

-Marina, não respire, não é necessário.-disse papai me lembrando do fato que vampiros não respiram

Realmente ficava mais fácil sem sentir o cheiro de minha irmãzinha. Ela até que parecia legal.

A manhã foi tranquila, conheci melhor cada membro da família e seus costumes.À tarde fui caçar com meus pais e pensei que poderia gostar disso, mas até qu foi bom.

Já de noite, minhas tias me levaram ao shopping para comprar roupas e coisas para meu quarto. QUANTO DINHEIRO QUE GASTAMOS! Papai tinha razão, ir ao shopping com minhas tias era o FIM DO MUNDO!

Se ainda fosse humana, estaria extremamente cansada, mas depois de virar vampira, não me sinto cansada, nem um pouquinho. A única que dorme na casa é a Nessie, por ser meio humana e meio vampira. Isso torna a rotina diferente também, apesar dela caçar. Ela também cresce além do normal: quando deveria estar com apenas 5 anos, aparenta 13. Mas ela é bem normal, se é que meio vampira, meio humana pode-se chamar de normal...

Fiquei pensando por um tempo como minhas tias podem gastar tanto dinheiro.E os carros, nem me fale!Mercedes, Porshe, Volvo,... Todos lindos! Qual será o carro que ganharei quando tiver idade suficiente?

À noite fiquei na sala com tio Emmett vendo jogo dos Yankees contra Red fui muito fã de Baseball, mas como titio comentava entusiasmado o jogo, resolvi assitir. Para variar, Yankees ganhava.

Assim que o jogo acabou, comecei a pensar que minhas tias me levariam para quinhentas lojas diferentes nas próximas semanas para comprar meu material. Aquelas doidas me fazem rir muito.

* * *

**N/A:Agora que estou de férias poderei postar com mais à todos que leem a fic! Um beijo para vocês!**

**Chagas, não esqueci de você!!!**

**Essa fic é dedicada a minha "mamãe" Bella(chagas)! TE AMO! não te esquecerei! A ideia é dela!**

**Beijooos,**

**vicky!!**


	4. Primeira Aula

Sabe aqueles dias que você acha que nunca vão acabar?Pois é, as horas não passavam e eu já estava irritada de tanto comprar material. Sabe, eu sempre AMEI sair com minha mãe comprar material pro colégio. Mas sair com Rosalie Hale e Alice Cullen para comprar material escolar é pior que comprar o shopping TODO!

Mesmo sendo vampira , parece que eu fiquei cansada...Uau! Pra que tanto caderno , livro, lápis, caneta...Eu acho que nem precisarei de tudo. Enfim, vocês sabem, Tias Alice e Rosalie, serão sempre Alice Cullen e Rosalie. Fazer o que né?

Bem , meu primeiro dia de aula. Nova escola, novos amigos, novo estilo..._Segredo novo_ para guardar...Pelo menos Nessie estará no mesmo colégio que eu, Forks Junior High. Espero que faça novos amigos logo, odeio ficar sozinha. Não que com Nessie ao meu lado eu ficarei sozinha, mas ela não fará todas as aulas comigo.

Eu farei geografia,matemática, literatura,ciências,inglês e educação física. Nessie só faria literatura, educação física e geografia comigo. Isso quer dizer que eu passaria os 2º, 4º e 5º tempos sozinha. Espero encontrar alguma amiga interessante nos 4º e 5º tempos. E não, eu não esqueci de matemática. É que desde que comecei a estudar matemática, tomei gosto por ela e gosto muito de fazer os exercícios e prestar atenção na aula, diferente de muitas pessoas que conheci antes de ... _"morrer"_ ou ...não sei como chamar.

Fiquei imersa em meus pensamentos até que Nessie bateu em minha porta, dizendo que era para eu descer, papai já estava no carro. Rapidamente peguei toda a tralha que havia comprado com minhas tias e corri para o carro. Antes que eu pudesse chegar na porta, mamãe me relembrou de como eu deveria agir perto dos humanos: "Você não deve respirar, mas faça alguns movimentos leves com os ombros e peitos para parecer que respira, nada exagerado. Vai dar tudo certo, com o tempo você acostumará." Ela disse dando um beijo em minha bochecha.

Corri para o carro e enquanto Nessie desandava a falar sobre a escola(na qual digamos que eu não estava nem um pouco interessada), eu observava a paisagem que tinha a bela floresta de Forks vista rapidamente, enquanto papai dirigia(quer dizer, corria), nos levando de Volvo para o colégio.

Chegamos lá e o que eu não queria aconteceu: todos olhavam para mim e Nessie...Bem, mais para mim do que para ela. Eu odeio que as pessoas fiquem olhando para mim e uma de minha melhores amigas do meu antigo colégio, Sabrina, era outra que quando muitos a olhavam, virava pimentão. Na hora em que sai do carro, se não fosse vampira, poderia ter ficado igual a minha amiga, e imediatamente lembrei-me dela e a saudade bateu de minha vida antiga, de minha escola antiga, de minhas antigas amigas...

Logo notei que Nessie me chacoalhava freneticamente:

-Vamos Marina! O sinal vai tocar!Não quero chegar atrasada, ou o Prof. Rayder vai brigar conosco!

-Anh?!...Ah! A aula, sim, sim...desculpa, eu me destrai.

Assim corremos para a aula e sentamos em carteiras mais ou menos no meio da sala. A menina sentada na minha frente, segundo Nessie, se chamava Angeline e seria uma boa companhia. Angeline faria matemática e ciências comigo e era grande amiga de Nessie. Parecia uma boa menina e uma boa amiga.

Assim que o sinal bateu, Nessie resolveu me apresentar à Angeline:

-Angel, Angel! Essa é minha irmã, Marina.

-Oi Marina, prazer. Meu nome é Angeline, mas pode me chamar de Angel.

-Claro. Prazer te conhecer.

-Marina, é...eu preciso te falar uma coisa...-disse Nessie

-Diga.

-A Angel é uma de nós, ela é filha adotiva de Eleazar. Papai já deve ter falado sobre ele, não?-sussurrou Nessie.

-Hmm...Eleazar... Eleazar...Ah! Sim, sim! Ele tem o poder de descobrir o poder dos outros não é?-indaguei.

-Isso.-respondeu Angel.

-Hmm...Isso me lembra que gostaria de descobrir meus poderes...-disse.

-Claro, meu pai vem me buscar no colégio hoje. Você pode pedir para ele ver com você.-disse Angel.

-Está bem...Foi um prazer conhecer você Angel. Você faz aula de matemática comigo, né?

-Sim. Também foi um prazer conhecê-la Marina. Garanto que seremos grandes amigas.

-Tá. Olha, eu vou para minha aula de teatro. Vejo vocês depois.-disse Nessie nos beijando na bochecha e logo depois correndo para sua aula.

Ela era tão graciosa, tão linda, tão fofinha. Não é à toa que ela é minha irmã!

Fiquei imersa em meus pensamentos(novamente) por um minuto até o sinal tocar e ser arrastada por Angel para a aula de matemática.

A aula passou bem rápido. A professora não era das piores e, pelo que percebi, Angel também adorava matemática e era bem dedicada. Minha impressão era de que nos tornaríamos grandes amigas.

Todas as outras duas aulas passaram bem rápido e logo era hora do almoço. Segui Angel da aula de ciências até o refeitório e, encontramos Nessie lá.Elas me falaram que pegamos a comida só para disfarçar e ficavámos remexendo-a todo o tempo(detalhe que ninguém me avisou).

O almoço(ou melhor, remeximento) foi bem divertido.

-Oi gente!-disse Nessie, parecendo tia Alice quando ia ao shopping.

-Oi.- eu e Angel dissemos juntas.

-Como foram suas aulas Marina?-indagou Nessie.

-Bem,...você sabe,...normais? Boa a resposta?-eu disse.

-Hmm, sim ...Entendo.

-Nessie, você pode me explicar que felicidade toda é essa?-perguntou Angel.

-Felicidade? Eu? Eu to no colégio! Não tem felicidade acima do normal!-ela respondeu.

-Tá bom, vou fingir que acredito.-eu respondi sarcásticamente.

...

-Nessie, desembucha...O que houve?-pressionei.

-Tá! Eu falo!-exclamou Nessie, rendendo-se.- Vocês sabem que eu faço aula de teatro né?

-Sim.

-Então, entrou um menino muito lindo chamado Josh. Ele atua bem, mas quer saber? Não tô nem ai se ele atua bem. Eu só sei que ele é lindo: tem cabelo loiro, tipo vento levou, olhos verde-esmeralda e se veste super bem. Sei que ele não é vampiro nem nada, mas ele é muito lindo! E também muito cavalheiro. No final da aula, cheguei perto da minha bolsa e vi uma linda rosa vermelha. No começo fiquei meio confusa, pois não tinha cartão, mas depois vi ele passando e...-ela fez uma pausa.

-E o que Nessie??

-E... E... E... E que ele olhou pra mim, olhou para a rosa olhou para mim novamente e piscou sorrindo lindamente. Depois ele foi embora e eu fiquei igual uma idiota olhando a porta.

-Eu.Nã.-eu disse.

-O que?Foi tão ruim assim?

-Não, mas eu acho que esse tal garoto que você falo, tá vindo para cá agora. -eu disse.

-Hã?

-Olha pra trás.

Ela olhou e voltou rapidamente ficando com uma cara de histeria. Eu e Angel rimos até o tal menino chamado Josh olhar para Nessie e dizer:

-Nessie, né?

-S-Sim.

-Posso falar com você..._à sos_?

Ela se levantou e foi em direção à porta acompanhando-o. Eu e Angel nos entreolhamos com olhares de duvida. E assim Nessie passou a porta junto com Josh, nos deixando com várias interrogações na cabeça.

* * *

**N/A: Bom , espero que gostem, estou correndo para escrever o 5º capítulo. Por favor, deixem reviews!Vou ficar muito feliz em ouvir a opinião de vocês!**

**Valeu pela ajuda chaguinhas!! Te amo muito!! Sou sua fã #1!!! **

**Beijooos,**

**Vicky**


	5. De jeito nenhum Ness!

**Esperamos até o sinal bater e nada de Nessie. Fomos para a aula e, quando tentei procurar Nessie na hora da aula de educação física, percebi que ela estava do meu lado.**

**-Ness,...eai? O que ele falou?**

**-Hmm, ele... pediu para...**

**-RENESMEE E MARINA CULLEN! PAREM DE CONVERSAR!-interrompeu o professor.**

**A aula foi bem chata e, eu estava ansiosa para saber o que Josh havia falado para minha irmã. Quando a aula acabou, nós duas fomos para o vestiário e eu já dava pulinhos:**

**-Ness! O que ele falou? Estou muito curiosa!**

**-Bom... ele ... me chamou pra sair!**

**- O QUE??- eu gritei empolgada.**

**-Isso que você ouviu e... você vai junto.**

**-COMO É QUE É?**

**-Ele tem um irmão gêmeo...ele sabe que você é minha irmã, então ele pediu pra eu te chamar pra sair com o irmão dele.**

**Puxei Nessie para um canto:**

**-Ficou doida? Olha, eu posso ser adolescente, e adolescentes fazem porcaria, mas eu não sou doida de sair com humanos! É perigoso Ness... Somos **_**vampiras **_**e eles...humanos...**

**-Somos nada. Você é. Eu consigo me controlar muito bem.- ela me interrompeu.**

**-Tá bom, que seja, mas eu não vou me encontrar com esse menino que eu nunca vi e nem sei o nome!**

**-Um: Você meio que já conhece ele. Você viu o Josh e o irnão dele é igual. Dois: O nome dele é Nate. Feliz? Agora você sabe o que queria saber.**

**-Não adianta Renesmee, eu não vou sair com esse menino chamado Nate.**

**-Renesmee? Ninguém me chama assim...Bom, só a mamãe. Isso quer dizer que você está sendo muito doida. Ele é lindo! Perfeito! Está perdendo uma grande chance. Vou dizer pra ele que você tinha muito dever de casa e um trabalho grande para fazer.**

**-Tanto faz, desde que eu não tenha que expor ele ao perigo de morte.**

**-Aff...-bufou Nessie . Às vezes você se parece muito com a mamãe sabe... Uma estraga prazeres!**

**-Obrigada pelo elogio.-eu disse sarcática.**

**Saímos do vestiário após nos vestirmos e fomos para a frente do colégio. Fomos para casa com Jake, e não com papai. **

**Ah sim! Jake é um amigo nosso. Ele é meio lobisomem...eu acho. Não sei. É muito difícil explicar as coisas quando a pouco tempo você virou uma vampira, sua nova família é uma vampira e tem amigos lobisomens. Sim, há mais deles. Tem o Seth, Embry, Quil, Sam e a Leah. Eles são bem legais, mas para os vampiros(como eu e minha família, menos Nessie) eles fedem. É meio estranho.**

**Ele nos levou em seu Rabbit 1986. Até que era legal, mas eu preferia ver Forks rapidamente no Volvo de papai.**

**Logo chegamos em casa e o dever de casa que humanos fariam em 20 minutos(eu faria em 15 minutos normalmente), eu fiz em 5 minutos. Desde que virei vampira, tudo era mais fácil. Para estudar não era necessário um grande esforço, nem muita atenção.**

**Desci a escada e fui ver TV. Estava passando Friends. Fiquei 20 minutos rindo um pouco e twntando lembrar de minha antiga vida, mas eu acho que prefiro minha nova vida. Fiquei cansada de ficar no sofá e fui para a cozinha "passear". A casa é bem grande e clara, mas mesmo assim, explorei cada canto.**

**Um tempo depois, tia Alice chegou toda animada com tio Jasper e isso só significava uma coisa: COMPRAS. Eu não estava errada. Como eu não tinha nada para fazer, resolvi ver as compras de tia Alice. Eram sacolas e mais sacolas de compras para todos os membros da família. Eu só fiquei até o final porque tia Alice falou que também havia comprado coisas para mim, e sabe, não eram poucas.**

**Depois de vermos as compras, falei para tia Alice(claramente sem pensar) que iria ao meu quarto pegar um casaco, pois estava com frio.**

**-Ahn... Marina, vampiros não sentem frio.**

**-Ah. É mesmo.-sussurrei tentando disfarçar meu verdadeiro objetivo.**

**Quando eu era humana, isso funcionava, pois humanos sentem frio. Nem preciso dizer que tia Alice foi logo perguntando qual era o problema:**

**-Nada não. Eu acho que só não me acostumei com toda a vida nova e ... tudo isso.- eu disse apontando para as sacolas.**

**-Bem, garanto que você vai se acostumar com a vida e as compras, mas não acho que esse seja o problema.**

**-De verdade tia Alice, não tem nenhum problema.**

**-Marina, não sei se você lembra, mas eu sou sua tia e sei das coisas. Dá para ver que tem algo errado. Então, porque você não facilita e fala o que há de errado.**

**-Bem, por mais que eu queira, eu prometi que não contaria.**

**-Desde a época em que você estava no hospital eu já via você como uma sobrinha. Eu quero que você saiba que você pode me falar qualquer coisa.**

**-Ok. Hum... O problema é com a Nessie.**

**

* * *

**

Oi gente...Por favor não me matem. Me desculpem por demorar a postar. Eu estava muito ocupada. Vocês nem sabem quanto. Acabei de voltar de viajem e vim postar este capitulo.

Como eu vou viajar na terça da semana que vem, eu espero postar mais 2 capitulos até lá.

Amo vcs!! Pelo amor do santo Deus, deixem reviews. Eu ficarei muito feliz com reviews de vcs!!

Beijão.

_PS:. Momo, eu sei que você quer me matar, mas por favor, não faça isso. Eu peço desculpas infinitas...*-* DESCULPA...DESCULPA...DESCULPA..._

_DESCULPA...DESCULPA...DESCULPA...DESCULPA...DESCULPA...DESCULPA...DESCULPA...DESCULPA...DESCULPA.......... Bjs._


	6. Mudança

_**-Ok. Hum... O problema é com a Nessie.**_

**-Com a Nessie?**

**-É... Ela foi convidada para sair, mas eu acho que ela não deveria ir.**

**-Ela foi convidada para sair?**

**-Sim.**

**-Eu tenho que falar com ela. Não dá para ela sair com um humano, é perigoso.**

**-Eu sei, mas eu já falei com ela e não adiantou.**

**-Eu tenho que falar com ela, não posso deixar isso acontecer.-ela falou se levantando.**

**-Não!-gritei. Tia Alice, pode deixar que eu falo com ela, ... de novo. Se não der certo, você fala com ela, tá bem?**

**-Tá.**

**Me levantei e subi a escada lentamente. Cheguei ao quarto de Nessie, bati na porta e depois entrei. Ela estava ouvindo música em seu Ipod. Sentei em sua cama e ela tirou os fones de ouvido.**

**-Sei que já conversamos sobre isso, mas você não pode ir a esse encontro.**

**-Por quê não?**

**-Os motivos você já sabe. O que você não sabe é que tia Alice está na sala e... bem, ela já sabe que você vai sair.**

**-Devia ter pensado nisso antes. Mesmo assim, acredito que ela não vai contar pro papai que eu vo sair.**

**- Pelo contrário. Ela falou que se você não desistir dessa idéia, assim que o papai chegar ela vai contar pra ele.- menti, mas era para seu prórprio bem.**

**-Não acredito! Ela não pode fazer isso! Se ela disser uma palavra,...**

**-Ness, olha, estamos fazendo isso para te proteger. Desista do encontro. O papai vai descobrir mesmo.**

**-Humpf! Vocês me deixam louca!**

**-Mas sabe, a Angel vem aqui. Por favor, não vai nesse encontro!**

**-A Angel?**

**-É. Os Denali vem para fazer uma visita e é claro que a Angel não ia ficar em casa.**

**-Anh... Entendi.**

**-E então? Você vai ou fica?**

**-Humm ...Olha, para a tia Alice não falar para o papai, eu fico.**

**-Obrigada!-eu quase gritei ao mesmo tempo que a abraçava e ela sorria.**

**Sai de seu quarto e desci as escadas, dessa vez correndo.**

**-Tia Alice! Ela não vai mais!**

**-Sério?**

**-Sim!**

**-Que bom! Então venha,-ela disse me puxando-temos que te arrumar para a visita dos Denali.**

**É claro que não tive escolha, subi e acabamos escolhendo as coisas que tia Alice tinha acabado de comprar. Um vestido tomara que caia preto, uma sandália de salto preto e uma bolsa Marc Jacobs prateada.**

**Fiquei o resto da tarde fazendo dois trabalhos para a próxima semana, demorando de propósito.**

**Os Denali iam chegar às sete, então tia Alice fez eu começar a me arrumar às cinco e meia(sim, ela é doida). Após estar vestida, penteada, maquiada e "ajeitada" mais de dez vezes, os Denali chegaram.**

**-Marina, estes são os Denali.- disse vovô apontando para Angel e seus familiares. Estas são Irina e Carmen, este é Eleazar e esta, imagino que você conheça do colégio, é a Angeline.**

**-É um prazer conhecer vocês.- eu disse.**

**-O prazer é nosso.- disse Eleazar.**

**Os "adultos" ficaram conversando enquanto eu, Nessie e Angel fomos para meu quarto jogar Wii. Mas logo fomos interrompidas por papai:**

**-Marina. Pode descer um minuto? Peça para Angeline e Nes... quer dizer, Renesmee também descerem.-ele disse e imaginei que a correção foi culpa da mamãe.**

**-Claro, já estamos indo.**

**Em menos de dois segundos estávamos na sala e então Eleazar falou:**

**-Bem, a maioria de vocês podem não saber mas Angeline pode mexer com os objetos apenas com a mente.**

**-Sério?-eu perguntei à ela.**

**-Sim. Quer que eu mostre?**

**-Claro!-eu disse.**

**Ela olhou para cadeira que estava ao seu lado e aos pocos ela subia até alcançar mais ou menos um a cadeira desceu lentamente até tocar o chão. Todos ficaram impressionados e aplaudiram.**

**-É claro que isto foi impressionante, mas o que eu realmente queria falar é sobre o que **_**Marina**_** pode fazer.**

**-Eu?**

**-Sim , você.**

**-Isso quer dizer que eu posso fazer algo diferente?**

**-Sim, claro. **

**-Que legal! Esperei muito para saber isso!**

**-Bem,você pode se transformar no que você quiser.

* * *

**

Espero que gostem este capítulo. O próximo colocarei até terça, no máximo.

Beijos.

Deixem reviews!Pls


	7. Treinando

"_**-Você pode se transformar em o que você quiser".**_

**-Isso é sério?**

**-Sim.**

**-Mas, espera. Como eu faço isso?**

**-Para falar a verdade, eu não sei. Mas imagino que você precisa se concentrar.**

**-Hum...Entendi. Eu posso tentar?**

**-Claro. Vamos lá pra fora.-disse papai.**

**Todos fomos para o quintal e me concentrei em virar Bridget, uma das meninas de "Quatro amigas e um Jeans Viajante". De repente ouvi alguns suspiros de espanto e abri os olhos me desconcentrando enquanto mamãe dizia:**

**-Filha, seu... seu cabelo! Ele está... Você está loira!**

**-Que legal! Eu consegui um pouco,...eu acho.- eu disse olhando para meu cabelo.**

**-Tente terminar de mudar.**

**-Tá bem.**

**Me concentrei novamente e ouvi mais suspiros, mas desta vez não abri os olhos. Senti meu corpo mudando um pouco, crescendo. Depois de uns segundos na qual achei que a transformação havia terminado, abri os olhos e me olhei. Estava mais alta, loira e quando tia Alice me entregou um espelho, me olhei e minha pele estava mais clara, meus olhos estavam azuis e eu havia crescido pelo menos uns 15 centímetros, para ser mais precisa, 18 centímetros. Resumindo, Bridget em pessoa.**

**A roupa não era a mesma de antes. Estava com um vestido laranja de alça e com flores amarelas na ponta. Reconheci a roupa de um postêr do filme.**

**-Marina, como você está bonita.-disse tia Rose interrompendo meus pensamentos.**

**-Obrigada.**

**-Tá gatinha.-comentário, óbvio, do tio Emmett.**

**-Emm...Fica quietinho tá bom?- repreendeu tia Rose. Marina, esta moça em que você se transformou é a Blake Lively fazendo o papel de Bridget?**

**-Sim. **

**-Nossa, está igualzinha! Eu vejo ela em Gossip Girl.**

**-É. Ela é muito bonita,...-e fui interrompida por seu olhar fulminante-... mas não tão bonita quanto você tia Rose.**

**Ela deu um grande sorriso e todos riram até que eu me toquei de uma coisa: como eu voltava ao meu estado normal?**

**-Hey! Anh...como eu faço para voltar a ser...digamos , a Marina?**

**-Boa pergunta. Vejo que Emmett não consegue parar de olhar para ela e isto está começando a me incomodar.-disse tia Rose.**

**Vi papai fuzilar tio Emm com os olhos mas não era difícil imaginar o que titio estava pensando, então nem perguntei.**

**-Gente, eu sei que está tudo às mil maravilhas mas eu ainda quero voltar ao normal...**

**-Espero que se concentrando novamente você possa voltar. Tente.**

**-Ok. Mas por favor, eu preciso de concentração, não me distraiam.**

**Fechei os olhos e concentrei-me novamente. Segundos depois abri os olhos e percebi que tudo havia voltado ao normal. Entramos novamente na casa e todos voltamos aos lugares que estávamos antes. Quando fechamos a porta de meu quarto, Nessie tocou meu braço e me mostrou uma imagem de nossa professora de literatura, Srta. Stephenie.**

**-Você quer que eu vire a nossa professora de literatura? Para quê?**

**-Quero mostrar para Angel a bronca que ela deu na Lucy hoje.**

**-Está bem.**

**Concentrei-me novamente e segundos depois estava igualzinha à nossa professora de literatura. **

**-Tá bem. Olha, eu sou a Lucy e você é a ...bem, tá na cara quem você é. Então vamos lá.**

**Começamos a encenar o que aconteceu mais cedo na sala enquanto Angel não parava de rir. Depois de voltar ao normal, Nessie e Angel ficaram me pedindo para me transformar em um monte de gente que metade eram feias, idiotas e/ou malucas. Nos divertimos muito até que percebemos que Nessie estava com sono e a levamos para seu quarto. Ficamos no meu quarto por um bom tempo até não termos nada para fazer.**

**Passando de meia noite, descemos as escadas pois os Denali estavam indo embora. Todos nos despedimos e a noite passou rapidamente. Logo Nessie acordou e nos arrumamos para a aula. Dessa vez foi tia Rose que nos levou e todo o caminho falou sobre a nova coleção da Gucci. **

**Chegamos ao colégio e minha primeira aula era de História. Nem Nessie nem Angel faziam-na comigo, mas me mostraram onde era a sala. O resto do dia foi tranquilo e chegando em casa, percebi que tínhamos uma visita. **

**Era uma vampira chamada Zafrina, que morava na Amazônia, no Brasil. Apesar de morar com Kachiri e Senna, ela veio sozinha. Papai respondeu à pergunta que estava na minha cabeça: o que ela veio fazer aqui?**

**-Ela veio treinar você para que você possa se transformar no que você quiser.**

**-Hum, entendo.**

**-Foi ela que treinou sua mãe. Ela pode simular lugares em sua mente parecendo que você está no lugar. É incrível.**

**-Eu posso ver?**

**-Sim, claro. Zafrina, esta é Marina. **

**-É um prazer Marina.**

**-O prazer é meu.-eu disse. Você pode me mostrar a Amazônia? Sempre quis saber como é.**

**-Claro.**

**Logo depois minha cabeça se encheu de imagens de uma floresta úmida, densa e cheia de espécies diferentes de plantas e animais. Ficamos o que pareceu minutos na floresta para logo após voltar à sala aberta de minha grande casa. Foi uma experiência incrível como papai disse.**

**O resto da tarde foi treinar com Zafrina e mamãe o meu poder sobrenatural. Foi até divertido. **

**De repente me ocorreu uma pergunta: será que eu poderia me transformar e à outros também?**

**

* * *

**Como prometido, aqui está o sétimo capítulo e espero que gostem deste também.

Deixem reviews...preciso delas para viver. Mas mesmo assim adoro vocês. =)

Talvez eu consiga postar o oitavo capítulo antes de viajar.

Chaguinhas, eu te amo e obrigada pela ajuda. Saudadeees amigaa!! Beijooosss.

Beijoos para vocês também!


	8. Caçando

"_De repente me ocorreu uma pergunta: será que eu poderia me transformar e a outros também?"_

Era uma pergunta simples, a resposta, nem tanto.

Eu me transformava facilmente, não era realmente difícil. Até porque consegui da primeira vez que tentei. Mas transformar a outros já era mais avançado... Talvez nem fosse possível.

Isso levaria muito tempo de treino e eu nem sabia se conseguiria.

Zafrina havia viajado para o Brasil no dia seguinte ao treino, mas em dois dias estaria de volta e assim eu poderia perguntar o que ela achava.

Estava em casa fazendo absolutamente nada. Nessie havia saído para "estudar" com Angel na biblioteca. Sua parte meio humana não entendia totalmente a matemática. Bom, isso foi o que ela me falou, mas tinha suspeitas que fosse somente uma desculpa para sair com aquele Josh. Esme e Carlisle estavam viajando. Tia Alice tinha levado Tia Rose e mamãe para o shopping, o que não a agradou nadinha. Papai e Tio Emmett saíram para caçar enquanto Tio Jasper estava arrumando a comemoração de aniversário de casamento com Tia Alice.

Subi. Tinha pouco dever de casa. Não que eu precisasse fazê-los, mas eu gostava de estudar.

Depois liguei a TV. Passava o jornal da tarde informando que houve assassinatos. Bem perto de Forks. Era bem difícil ver aquilo, pois conhecia algumas pessoas. Não que eu lembrasse de todos, mas alguns eram vizinhos, funcionários conhecidos e até uma de minhas amigas. Desliguei a TV.

Finalmente eles começaram a chegar. Tias Alice, Rose e mamãe trouxeram mais de vinte sacolas. Pela expressão de mamãe ela não estava feliz. Cinco das vinte sacolas eram só de roupas novas para mim. Eu simplesmente adoro o gosto que minhas tias têm para roupas.

Tia Alice logo foi se arrumar para seu jantar com Tio Jasper.

Nessie foi dormir e então comentei com os outros:

-Anh, hoje eu vi o noticiário.

-É? Que legal. -respondeu sarcástico Tio Emmett.

-É. Houve mais assassinatos. -todos me olharam. Desta vez foram bem perto de Forks. Alguns conhecidos meus... -não consegui terminar, mas não chorei como teria feito normalmente.

-Ah minha querida, eu sinto muito. -disse Tia Rose vindo me abraçar.

Ela tinha um enorme carinho por mim. Até consegui sorrir um pouco. Então percebendo meu desânimo, todos resolveram me alegrar jogando Uno.

-Ei Tio Emmett! Isso não pode! Dá para jogar direito ou está difícil? – eu disse rindo com todos.

-O que? O que está errado?

-Tem que ser verde!

-Ah, isso é verde!

-Não e não!-disse Tia Rosalie.

-Emmett, agiliza. Coloca logo o +4 que eu sei que você vai colocar, por favor. -disse papai.

-Edward, você estraga a diversão sabia? –disse tio Emmett.

-Sei. Vai, bota logo.-disse papai rindo.

Jogamos mais ou menos dez partidas, até que cansamos. Todos foram fazer uma coisa distinta e eu fui para meu quarto. Peguei o iPhone que Tia Alice comprou para mim, liguei meu notebook e coloquei músicas novas nele para ouvir no dia seguinte na escola.

Eu gostava de muitos tipos de músicas. Principalmente porque via aquele seriado, Glee. Assim que a sincronização terminou, retirei o telefone e deixei-o em cima da mesa. Não havia muitos contatos, já que eu só falava com Nessie, Angel e o resto de minha família.

Sentei em minha cama, que estava lá desnecessariamente, porém era a única coisa que me lembrava de minha "antiga" vida. Fiquei lá por o que pareceram 10 minutos. Pensava, somente, no cheiro de sangue que vinha da floresta.

Levantei-me e abri a porta para a varanda. Saí e apoiada no parapeito respirei fundo. Papai disse que eu deveria treinar meu controle. Às vezes era fácil e às vezes difícil, como agora.

Tentei me manter de pé no chão, mas não consegui. Saltei sobre a árvore mais próxima.

Respirei fundo mais uma vez: senti o cheiro de um alce. Não era exatamente o que eu queria, mas servia. Desci da árvore e o avistei parado comendo capim, tão indefeso, tão inocente e então me controlei. Não poderia fazer aquilo. E se eu começasse a correr não pararia. Voltei para casa caminhando e escalei a parede do lado errado, distraída. Acabei no quarto de Nessie, que dormia igual a uma pedra, então poderia passar por ali mesmo.

Assim que pisei no carpete ouvi um BIP. Olhei para os lados e vi o celular de Nessie em sua cabeceira. Havia chegado uma mensagem. Pensei muito se iria olhar, não era da minha conta, mas... eu sempre fui curiosa.

Cheguei perto devagar e apanhei seu celular. Tinha senha, é claro, mas eu não era boba. Sua senha era "monstrinha", apelido dado por Jacob, o lobisomem que Tia Rose odiava. Fui em 'mensagens'. Era de Josh. Li todas.

No começo eu pensei em contar ao papai, mas depois de ler tudo, decidi que era melhor não Faria mal à Nessie e eles se gostavam tanto. Coloquei o celular no lugar. Claro que ela perceberia, mas não tinha problema porque de manhã eu diria a ela o que eu achava.

Voltei para meu quarto. Já eram 5 da madrugada. A casa estava silenciosa, então desci. Liguei a TV e depois que percebi Tio Emmett lá, parado, não fazendo absolutamente nada.

- Oi Tio Emm.

-Oi. -ele disse sorrindo, enquanto eu tentava fingir (e ele percebia) que sorria. - O que houve?

-Nada.

-O que houve?- perguntou novamente, ignorando minha resposta.

-Nada. Eu só... me sinto..._diferente_.

-Você _é_ diferente agora Marina.

-Eu sei, mas... ah, eu não sei como explicar isso.

-Diga-me mais sobre sua confusão mental. -disse ele rindo e sentando ao meu lado.

Eu ri.

-É só que... hoje eu estava treinando e...-parei.

-Sim?

-Eu quase não me segurei. Eu não quero ser assim.

-Você vai ter que conviver com isso. É difícil no começo, mas todos nos acostumamos Marina. Você vai se acostumar, eu sei disso. Só precisa de um pouco de tempo.

-Eu sei. -disse tentando sorrir.

-Marina, eu sou vampiro e agora seu Tio também. Não é só isso, é? Você pode me dizer se quiser.

-É, eu sei Tio Emm. Eu só não tenho muita certeza de uma coisa, mas quando eu decidir, eu falo com você. - disse, mas não era bem assim. Eu odiava mentir para as pessoas, mas era necessário.

Sorrimos e ficamos vendo TV: Um jogo de basquete entre Lakers e Miami Heats. Lakers ganhavam. Não que eu gostasse tanto assim de basquete, mas não tinha nada melhor para fazer.

Logo Nessie acordou, fomos para o colégio e tivemos duas aulas. Decidi falar com Nessie na hora do almoço e foi aí que eu percebi que ela não tinha comentado nada sobre o celular. Mais duas aulas passaram.

O sinal tocou e fui para o refeitório. Sentei-me à mesa de sempre, esperando Nessie e Angel. Ela era mais que lerda em minha opinião. Entrou no refeitório rindo, foi para a fila, se serviu e veio em direção a nossa mesa. Sentou e eu não disse nada, mas ela logo perguntou com uma expressão séria:

-Mexeu no meu celular por quê?


End file.
